


Милая моя Юна (У нас всё хорошо)

by ji_tera



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Braska's Pilgrimage, Epistolary, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Jecht/Auron if you squint, Road Trip, Stretching truth to make things child appropriate, matters of faith and church
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Письма Браски маленькой дочери.





	Милая моя Юна (У нас всё хорошо)

Милая моя Юна,  
У нас всё хорошо, просто замечательно.  
Ты, наверное, удивишься, девочка моя, как скоро я тебе написал, но я же обещал писать как можно чаще – в любую свободную минуту! – а папа всегда выполняет свои обещания.  
Сегодня пополудни мы добрались до Путевого Агентства в Макалании. Приняли нас хорошо, заминки с чеками и документами не возникло. Если сёстры при храме будут спрашивать, так и скажи. Особенно никаких проблем не возникло с документами дяди Джекта.  
Заснеженные равнины Макалании завораживающе прекрасны, они сияют и сверкают, словно укрытые платом, сотканным из серебряных нитей. Как те, что на оторочке Настоятеля Мики, только вся ткань целиком, представляешь? Очень сложно представить, что подобный снежный покой раскинулся всего в полутора днях пути от Бевелля, где сейчас кружит голову красками летняя пора. Помни, милая моя Юна, мир удивительно разнообразен, нужно быть готовым ко всему. Слушай папу, всегда хорошо одевайся и носи крепкую обувь. Вот дядя Джект не слушал, и потому не смог уделить видам Макалании того внимания, которого они заслуживают.  
Как ты наверняка знаешь, моя умница, прошедшему Испытания при храме Макалании является Шива, и завтра мы пойдём просить её благословения. Держи за меня кулачки, хорошо?  
Надеюсь, нам не придётся задержаться в краю Снежной Королевы надолго. Этого не выдержат ни стучащие зубы дяди Джекта, ни нервы дяди Аурона, ни мои сбережения – Макалания слишком близко к столице и слишком избалована туристами. Последнее, впрочем, вполне заслуженно. Привлекающее их озеро, спрятанное среди местных лесов, на самом деле ещё прекраснее, чем о нём рассказывают. Я думаю, оно бы тебе понравилось.  
Не скучай, родная моя девочка, совсем скоро напишу ещё. Слушайся сестёр и будь умницей.  
Дядя Аурон и дядя Джект передают большой привет.  
Целуем тебя крепко,  
Папа

* * *

Дорогая Юна,  
У нас всё хорошо, лучше не бывает.  
Наш маленький, но очень энергичный отряд почти завершил переход через Грозовые Равнины, и теперь, сидя в оборудованном громоотводами Путевом Агентстве, я не смог побороть желание тебе написать.  
Ты у меня храбрая и совсем не боишься грома. Всегда прибегала ночью и обнимала во время грозы, чтобы папе не было страшно. Не переживай сильно, на этот раз, когда тебя не было рядом, дядя Аурон старался как мог. Сам он тоже боялся, мы шли и боялись вместе. А вот дядя Джект не терял присутствия духа. Он говорит, что вопли дяди Аурона оглушили его так, что теперь и гром гремит – как ручеёк журчит.  
Меня очень печалит, девочка, что при храме тебе непременно попытаются внушить чувство стыда и презрения к альбхедскому происхождению. Не поддавайся, Юна. Не слушай их, будь сильна духом. Если бы не пытливый ум и золотые руки мастера Аль-Бхеда, вполне вероятно, я бы не смог сейчас написать тебе это письмо.  
В Макалании у нас хоть и не с первого раза, но получилось показать себя достойными внимания Шивы, и теперь у меня есть первый аэон. Спасибо за твою поддержку, она очень помогла во время испытаний.  
Посылаю всю свою любовь, а так же приветы от дяди Аурона и дяди Джекта,  
Целую изо всех сил,  
Папа

* * *

Милая моя Юна,  
У нас всё хорошо, погоды в Гуадосаламе стоят прекрасные.  
Что бы ни болтали досужие люди в Бевелле, Гуадо – очень милый народ, тебе не стоит их бояться. Если приглядеться, почти как люди, особенно сын маэстро Джискала. Милейший юноша. Мне, как отцу, остаётся только возносить молитвы Йевону, чтобы на твоём пути однажды встретился столь достойный молодой человек. В пещерном граде мы планировали остановиться на несколько дней, дабы отдохнуть и набраться сил в доме маэстро, где всегда готов и стол, и кров для паломников. Йевон видит добрые дела Джискала, и уж точно их видит святая церковь.  
По прибытии мы разделились. Дядя Аурон и дядя Джект направились в лавку, чтобы пополнить наш запас восстанавливающих снадобий, я же первым же делом направился к выходу в Дальний Мир, скрытому в одной из множества здешних пещер. Мамочка передаёт тысячу поцелуев, Юна. У неё тоже всё хорошо. Она очень, очень сильно-пресильно по тебе скучает.  
К сожалению, на этом наш визит в Гуадосалам пришлось прервать досрочно и вновь пуститься в путь.  
Дорогая моя, в этом же конверте высылаю письмо секретарю дипломатического корпуса. Пожалуйста, передай его отцу-настоятелю и ни о чём не волнуйся. Может быть, что тебе зададут пару вопросов о мясных изделиях со странным названием, не смущайся и отвечай как есть. По правде говоря, я тоже не знаю, что это.  
Люблю тебя, доченька. Целую,  
Папа.

* * *

Милая моя Юна,  
Погоды стоят расчудесные, как, впрочем, и обычно. Лунный Поток в это время года восхитителен. На его волнах собирается столько светлячков, что сияние поднимается к самым небесам и озаряет всё вокруг даже ярче, чем дневное светило.  
Никогда, никогда я не видел столько светлячков, девочка. И с каждой минутой прибывают всё новые.  
Как жаль, что именно в этом живописном месте у нас возникла столь досадная финансовая неурядица. В конверте ты найдёшь ещё несколько бумаг: долговую расписку и дорожные чеки. Отнеси их отцу-настоятелю, будь любезна.  
Дядя Аурон передаёт огромный привет. Дядя Джект наказан, поэтому от него ничего не передаю.  
Целую,  
Папа

* * *

Моя дорогая Юна,  
У нас всё замечательно.  
Пройдя по ажурным коридорам Скальной Дороги, мы вышли к Грибному Камню, под которым, как ты знаешь, скрыт храм Джозе. Если Йевон ниспошлёт нам благодати, то здесь мы сможем завоевать расположение Иксиона, а это значит, паломничество будет пройдено наполовину. Вот видишь, девочка, как летит время.  
Я считаю дни до возвращения в Бевелл, чтобы пройти Испытания Бахамута и снова обнять тебя. Ты у меня так быстро растёшь, не по дням, а по часам. Вот вернусь домой, а ты уже мне по плечо и одной левой раскручиваешь меч дяди Аурона.  
Но кроме того я считаю и каждый уходящий день. После краткого отдыха в Бевелле нас ждут Земли Покоя.  
Не пристало думать о таком, когда паломничество едва ли пройдено наполовину, не правда ли, Юна? Но Скальная Дорога так пуста и безмолвна, что мысли о всяком лезут в голову. Как же мне повезло, что со мной Аурон и Джект, лучших хранителей невозможно и представить. Много, много часов пути только их оживлённая беседа и помогала мне не упасть духом и не поддаться отчаянию.  
В очередной раз я убедился, что испытания, которые посылает на наши головы Йевон, могут на самом деле оказаться драгоценными подарками. Всегда помни об этом, Юна.  
Расчитываю на твою поддержку, держи за меня кулачки!  
Люблю, целую крепко,  
Папа.

* * *

Милая моя Юна,  
У нас всё хорошо. Паломничество продолжается и мы идём вперёд, теперь уже с двумя аэонами. Получив благословение Иксиона, мы восстановили силы при храме и через пару дней снова отправились в путь.  
Ты спросишь, почему тогда так долго не было писем? Уж не забыл ли о тебе погрязший в дорожной рутине отец?  
Конечно нет, доченька, как можно. Думаю о тебе каждую минуту. Ежедневно возношу молитвы Йевону о твоём здоровье и благополучии. Я понимаю, что жизнь при храме на попечении у сестёр не может быть лёгкой, но ты продержись ещё немножко. Когда я стану одним из Высших Призывателей и избавлю мир от Сина, твоя жизнь тоже изменится.  
Пока что мы находимся в Луке. Мы здесь уже который день и вряд ли покинем город в ближайшее время. Каждое утро дядя Аурон и я встаём едва ли не с восходом солнца, но к тому времени дядя Джект уже успевает ускользнуть. Ах, Юна, если бы ты могла его видеть сейчас, ты бы его не узнала. Язвительный, хмурый человек, отправившийся вместе с нами в паломничество, растворился без следа в воде блиц-сферы. Джект собрал вокруг себя компанию таких же фанатов спорта, как и он, и уже почти принят в блицбольную команду. Его нынешнее благодушие сказывается даже на Ауроне. Наш беспокойный дядя Аурон теперь не пышет паром, как раскалённый котёл, представляешь? Только как чайник. В конце концов, вряд ли что-то способно остудить его горячую голову окончательно.  
Мы безнадёжно отстаём от плана. Но я не нахожу в себе сил сердиться – за плечами долгий и трудный путь, и мои спутники заслужили несколько дней для себя. В особенности дядя Джект, который после происшествия на Лунном Потоке дал слово больше не употреблять алкоголь и держит его с честью. Он даже фляжку свою передал на хранение дяде Аурону, и, возможно, в этом и кроется секрет хорошего настроения последнего.  
Одно меня печалит, доченька: каждый день, проведённый здесь, отдаляет нашу встречу.  
Скучаю по тебе всем сердцем, целую  
Папа

* * *

Юна, доченька моя,  
Мы прибыли в Килику и получили благословение Ифрита, уже третьего аэона. Испытания были трудными, но мы справились.  
В конверте найдёшь бумаги, передай их, пожалуйста, отцу-настоятелю, чтобы выслали денег на восстановление храма.  
Люблю тебя, постараюсь написать тебе как можно скорее.  
Целую,  
Папа.

* * *

Милая моя Юна,  
У нас всё хорошо, просто замечательно.  
Три дня назад мы прибыли в Бесаид, чудесное место! Прекрасный остров!  
Сюда нечасто доплывают чужие, и даже не все паломники добираются так далеко, а потому появление призывателя здесь – большое событие. Вчера мы успешно завершили Испытания при здешнем храме и теперь, Юна, у твоего папочки целых четыре аэона!  
По этому поводу местные жители закатили пир на весь остров. Их радушие и искренняя радость за наши достижения, а также превосходное пальмовое вино победили даже упорство дяди Джекта. Они с дядей Ауроном всё ещё празднуют у костра – кубок поднимается за кубком, каждый хочет пожелать здравия Призывателю и его хранителям и выпить за успех паломничества.  
А я сбежал и пишу письмо тебе.  
Ах, Юна, как бы я хотел привезти тебя сюда. Мы бы прожили вместе тихую жизнь на острове среди простых и милых людей. Вдали от политики и интриг. А ежели заскучаем по шуму и скандалам – неотъемлемой составляющей атмосферы Бевелля – будет достаточно сходить соседям, дяде Аурону и дяде Джекту. Вот бы было хорошо!  
Этими мечтами я успокаиваю себя, доченька, ожидая встречи с тобой. Послезавтра мы отправляемся в обратную дорогу – надеяться на ранний подъём завтра было бы наивно. Храмы с Обителями Испытаний на пути уже пройдены и, даст Йевон, мы сможем поймать попутные корабли. Дни пролетят быстрее.  
До встречи, моя Юна. До скорой встречи.  
Шлём тебе горячие поцелуи с самого Бесаида.  
Дядя Аурон, дядя Джект и твой  
Папа


End file.
